A computer network is a collection of interconnected computing devices that can exchange data and share resources. Example network devices include layer two devices that operate within the second layer (L2) of the Open Systems Interconnection (OSI) reference model, i.e., the data link layer, and layer three devices that operate within the third layer (L3) of the OSI reference model, i.e., the network layer. Network devices within computer networks often include a control unit that provides control plane functionality for the network device and forwarding components for routing or switching data units.
An Ethernet Virtual Private Network (EVPN) may be used to extend two or more remote layer two (L2) customer networks through an intermediate layer three (L3) network (usually referred to as a provider network), in a transparent manner, i.e., as if the intermediate L3 network does not exist. In particular, the EVPN transports L2 communications, such as Ethernet packets or “frames,” between customer networks via traffic engineered label switched paths (LSP) through the intermediate network in accordance with one or more multiprotocol label switching (MPLS) protocols. In a typical configuration, provider edge (PE) network devices (e.g., routers and/or switches) coupled to the customer edge (CE) network devices of the customer networks define label switched paths (LSPs) within the provider network to carry encapsulated L2 communications as if these customer networks were directly attached to the same local area network (LAN). In some configurations, the PE network devices may also be connected by an IP infrastructure in which case IP/GRE tunneling or other IP tunneling can be used between the network devices.
A computer network may be configured to support multicast traffic over EVPN. Multicast traffic may include Internet Protocol Television (IPTV), desktop conferences, corporate broadcasts, music and video web casts, and other forms of multimedia content. The computer network may utilize protocol independent multicast (PIM) as a multicast routing protocol to control delivery of multicast traffic from sources to receivers or subscriber devices for particular multicast groups. PIM may operate in several different modes, including Dense Mode (DM), Sparse Mode (SM), Source-Specific Mode (SSM), and Bidirectional Mode (BIDIR).
In some environments, PIM and other multicast routing protocols are used to control delivery of multicast traffic within shared media networks (e.g., local area networks) (LANs), such as Ethernet networks. Unlike point-to-point transit links, shared media networks can introduce several complications to multicast communications, such as duplicate copies of multicast traffic appearing on the LAN by multiple upstream routers. PIM seeks to address these issues by performing an election of a single router for forwarding the multicast traffic. That is, a single router is elected to forward multicast traffic to a shared media LAN, thereby seeking to prevent duplicate data packets from appearing on the LAN from different routers. However, electing a single router to forward multicast traffic may also introduce complications into a network.